The present invention relates to image-transfer sheets for multiple-record service and is concerned, more particularly, with image-transfer papers for use in sets which are capable of impact-transfer of images on both faces of the paper selectively and only in the direction of the impacting instrument so that differing records may be applied on opposite sides of manifold sets without backprinting in the direction opposite the direction of the impacting instrument.